Power Of Three
by stephenmilo08
Summary: una idea loca, una mezcla de mis amadas hechiceras y glee, rachel junto a sus primas santana y sugar son hechiceras wicca y tiene que proteger a la gente inocente.
1. Chapter 1

"POWER OF THREE"

ORIGEN

Desde hace miles de años se viene librando una lucha entre hechiceros y demonios, la cual 2 siglos atrás se vio momentáneamente terminada por la aparición del "Poder de Tres" resultado del conjunto de tres miembros de una de las familias más poderosas de hechiceros wicca, a quienes se les fue otorgados poderes mágicos muy poderosos, al mayor de los tres familiares se le otorgaba el poder de la telequinesis (poder para mover objetos mediante la mente) y la proyección astral (Su espíritu se materializa fuera del cuerpo), al familiar de intermedio el poder de la congelación temporal (pausar y detener el tiempo, personas, objetos y seres mágicos) y la Explosión Molecular Aceleratoria (le permite acelerar las moléculas de un ser mágico, humano u objeto causando su desestabilización molecular y posterior explosión y destrucción) y al familiar menor el de la premonición, levitación y la empatía, poderes que al utilizarlos en conjunto podían acabar hasta con el más poderoso demonio , estos poderes fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para derrotar al líder de los demonios y del inframundo, estos poderes se los otorgaron los "Ancianos"(seres inmortales, sabios, bondadosos de vez en cuando no lo son, poder máximo que se les otorga a los guías blancos) para ese propósito. Después de medio siglo de paz los demonios que se salvaron juraron matar a todos los miembros de esa familia y robarles el poder, regresaron y se enfrentaban contra ellos, los demonios que van siendo destruidos, van siendo anexados a un libro llamado, "The book of shadows " donde describen lo que se utilizo para la destrucción del demonio, ese libro va pasando generación tras generación al igual que los poderes por eso son los poderosos hechiceros wicca, la familia "McFuller"

En la actualidad son tres primas que poseen el poder, cada una tiene una hija de 16 años de edad, al nacer las niñas se les fue bloqueado los poderes, para que tuvieran una vida normal, pero ya es tiempo de pasar el poder a sus hijas, pues la Gran Abuela a muerto y tienen que enviarlas a vivir juntas a la casa de la abuela para proteger el nexus mágico que les concede los poderes, pero no saben como decírselo, pues una de las hijas de estas primas no les agrada a las otras dos chicas.

Gloria McFuller o Gloria Lopez (nombre de casada), madre de Santana Lopez, la mayor por meses de las primas a quienes se les otorgara el nuevo poder, Shelby Corcoran McFuller, madre de Rachel Berry la prima de en medio, pero Shelby la dio en adopción al nacer a su primo Leroy McFuller o Leroy Berry (nombre de casado), Lexie McFuller o Lexie Motta(nombre de casada) madre de Sugar Motta la prima pequeña y malcriada de las 3.

En un enlace telefónico entre Gloria, Leroy y Lexie:

G: como haremos para que vayan a vivir juntas a la mansión de la abuela?

Ly: no se, recuerda que no se agradan mucho que digamos

Lx: si, casi ni se hablan cuando hay reuniones familiares

G: si ya se que no se agradan mucho, pero es urgente que se vayan a vivir a la mansión, Santana y Rachel se toleran, por que van en la misma escuela… Lexie tendras que transferir a Sugar al McKinley

Lx: pero Gloria, a mi Sugui baby le encanta estar en su escuela privada, a parte sabes que sus primas no soportan a Sugui baby y aparte Sugui baby esta en Nueva York

Ly: pues lo siento Lexie, tu bien sabes que es lo que puede ocurrir si no están juntas y no reciben sus poderes

G: estaríamos desprotegidos sin sus nuevos poderes, tanto ellas como nosotros

Ly: ya se, les diremos que la Abuela les a Heredado la mansión a ellas tres y nosotros les diremos que les damos una opción para que nos demuestren que pueden valerse por si solas llendo a vivir a lo de la Abuela

G y Lx: Gran idea Leroy!

Lx: pero que pasara si después quieren irse cuando terminen el instituto?

Ly: ya habrán conocido lo que son y lo que deben hacer, sabrán elegir, pero si aun así quieren irse, sellaremos la casa con sus poderes hasta que vuelvan

G: y porque no hacemos eso ahora y esperamos a sean mas grandes?

Ly: porque solo ellas tienen ese poder, recuerden que al ir pasando el poder, va incrementando, generación tras generación, ellas serán mas poderosas que nosotros y podrán poner un sello para que nadie pueda entrar a la mansión…. Entonces están de acuerdo conmigo respecto a lo que les debemos decir?

G y Lx: Esta bien

Y así fue como lo hicieron, les dijeron a sus respectivas hijas lo de la mansión heredada y que tenían que compartirla con sus primas en caso de que se quisieran ir a vivir ahí , Santana y Rachel no tuvieron inconveniente alguno por compartir la casa pues ya se toleraban, lo único que no les hizo gracia fue enterarse que también Sugar se mudaría con ellas solo que dentro de un mes, tiempo necesario para arreglar los papeles de su traslado al McKinley, pero ninguna de las tres dudo en aceptar ir a vivir a la mansión pues querían demostrarle a sus padres que son independientes.

Al llegar a la casa de la Abuela, Santana y Rachel se instalaron en la habitación que quisieron, se pusieron a curiosear y todo cuanto vieron se encontraba en buen estado, arreglado y en su lugar, todo funcionaba bien, electricidad, tuberías, calefacción, etc. Todo en buen estado para ser una mansión antigua, solo se les hizo raro algo.

R: que raro San, todo esta en buen estado, pero la puerta del ático no se abre y la puerta esta en perfectas condiciones como para que se trabe o algo, además no tiene llave, por que no tiene manija para que se pueda abrir con una llave

S: Rachel, respira no entendí mucho lo que dijiste y la verdad no me importa(camino hacia la puerta para verificar lo que dijo rachel) mmm, no no se abre….. mejor vamos abajo que muero de hambre.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1: Algo nuevo en nuestras vidas

Ya transcurrido el mes, las 2 primas se preparaban mentalmente para recibir a su primaSugar,

pues no les agradaba, por ser muy caprichosa y terriblemente engreída, se mantenían en calma y

evitaban pensar tanto en eso, tratando de enfocarse en otras cosas.

Era un día cualquiera (o eso pensaban) que comenzaba, se encontraban en la casa preparándose

para ir al instituto, y como todos los días Santana ya estaba más que lista con su uniforme de

porrista lista para dirigirse a laescuela, una buena idea haberse mudado a la casa de la abuela

pues les quedaba demasiado cerca el instituto y no tenían que utilizar sus autos, por lo que

habían decidido ir todos los días caminando.

Sa: Rachel, apúrate ya es tarde!(gritaba desde la sala)

R: ya voy, dios todas las mañanas tienes que gritarme?(decía mientras va bajando por las escaleras)

Sa: pues si te apuraras, no lo haría(dirigiéndose a la puerta, para abrirla)

R: además, bien sabes que yo, espero a que Quinn pase por mi para ir a la escuela

Sa: oh! Es verdad, la rubia de ojos verdes, que te trae babeando, ya dime que te traes con ella? Te gusta cierto?(dice levantando las cejas con picardía)

R: QUE? Como se te ocurre decir semejantes cosas? Apenas y nos conocemos(grita totalmente roja como un tomate)

Sa: siclaaaaro! Y a ti te encantaría conocerla hasta lo mas profundo de su ser no?(dice divertida y pícaramente al ver la cara de su prima)

R: ojala y pudiera(dice en un suspiro)….. QUE? No, no es verdad(se retracta rápidamente, al darse cuenta de lo que a dicho) además tu bien sabes que yo estoy con Finn, recuerda que desde hace meses estamos intentando tener algo serio.

Sa: aja, si… además todavía no entiendo como es que estas interesada en Finnepto, te entendería si fuera un chico bien parecido y de buen físico, pero él tiene cara de bobo, es giganton y es mas gordo que una ballena, aun no entiendo como logro ser el quarterback, en fin me agrada más Quinn que Finntonto, pero tu sabrás…. Oye y hablando de quinn, nunca mencionaste como es que la conociste, no recuerdo haberla visto en la escuela, ni mucho menos por estos alrededores, cuando veníamos a ver a la abuela

R: pues la conocí…. (Relata con una sonrisa boba)

Flashback

Rachel iba en su bicicleta para ir conociendo mejor los alrededores de su nuevo hogar, andaba despreocupadamente tarareando una canción y mirando a su alrededor, pero al llegar a la esquina no se dio cuenta que una chica iba caminando y sin querer termino dejando a la chica en el suelo, la chica en el pavimento, la bicicleta sobre la chica y Rachel sobre la bicicleta y la chica

R: oh! Lo siento, no te vi(dice todavía sobre la chica)

Chica: no, fue mi culpa, venia distraída y …..

Rachel dejo de escuchar lo que la chica le decía, se enfoco en admirar su belleza, era una rubia, con un rostro hermoso, ojos hermosos de color verde esmeralda, los cuales la tenían hipnotizada desde el primer momento en que los vio, luego desvió la vista a sus labios que eran delgados y rosas y en ese instante sintió el impulso de querer probarlos, pero se supo controlar y salió de su estado hipnótico al oír la voz de la rubia

Chica: disculpa, disculpa, DISCULPA(alzo un poco la voz, para ver si la chica le hacia caso)

R: perdón, perdón … eh! Que decías no te escuche (decía aun sobre ella)

Chica: ehh pues te decía que si no es mucha molestia y si es posible, si te puedes quitar de encima? Por favor, es que siento que se me está clavando el pedal de la bicicleta en las costillas y déjame decirte que de verdad duele y mucho(dijo con un gesto de dolor)

Rachel se levanto rápidamente y retiro la bicicleta de encima de la chica, sintiéndose terriblemente avergonzada y pidiendo disculpas

R: perdóname, perdóname … déjame ayudarte(dijo estirándole la mano para que se levantara)

Chica: tranquila, estoy bien(dijo agarrando la mano de la morena para ponerse de pie, pero al estar de pie dejo ver una pequeña mancha de sangre que se marcaba en su camisa en uno de sus costados y varios rapones en los brazos)

R: DIOS, ESTAS SANGRANDO! (grito asustada al ver la sangre)

Chica: tranquila, no es gran cosa, ahora voy a casa y me curo la herida no te preocupes

R: de ninguna manera, yo te lastime asi que yo te curo, ven vamos a mi casa, ahí tengo un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Chica: pero…(no termino de hablar pues rachel la interrumpió)

R: nada de peros, te vienes a mi casa para que te cure, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por haberte lastimado.

Chica: de acuerdo(dijo resignada)

Emprendieron el camino de regreso a la casa de Rachel en un cómodo silencio, hasta que la morena lo rompió

R: oye, como te llamas?

Q: Quinn y tu?

R: Rachel

Q: es un placer Rachel, aunque sea en estas circunstancias que nos conocimos(decía recordándole el pequeño accidente de ambas)

Llegaron a la casa de rachel, la morena limpio y curo los raspones y la herida de la rubia, mientras hacia esto iban platicando de cosas triviales, un poco de sus vidas, lo que les gusta y lo que no, de la escuela, de lo que sea que se les cruzara por la mente, se sintieronbien la una con la otra, por lo que desde ese día se comenzaron a frecuentar mas y fueron fortaleciendo su nueva amistad.

Fin Flashback

Sa: asi que la arrollaste con tu bicicleta y aun asi decidió ser tu amiga? Creo que se golpeo duro la cabeza, porque si me hubiera pasado a mi, te habría golpeado muy duro y nunca en la vida te hablaría.

R: pues ya vesquinn no es asi, ella es dulce…

Sa: Rach…

R: divertida…

Sa: Rach…

R: cariñosa…

Sa: Rach…

R: inteligente, hermosa…(y seguía hablandocon pequeños suspiros)

Sa: RACHEL!

R: que, que pasa?(dice dando media vuelta, quedando frente a frente con una quinn con las mejillas coloradas, al igual que las de ella ahora)

Q: Buenos días Rach!

R: Bu-buenos días, Quinn( tartamudea al hablarle)

Q: nos vamos?(pregunta intentando quitarle importancia a lo ocurrido y regalándole una sonrisa)

R: si, si vamos, te estaba esperando(dice desviando la vista y comenzando a caminar a su lado)

Sa: oye Q, porque no haces audición, para entrar a las Cheerios, veo que haces ejercicio( dice viendo sus brazos, levemente marcados por el ejercicio) es que tus brazos están tonificados (le dice señalándolos, pues por la vestimenta que lleva se le nota)

Q: ( se mira detenidamente tratando de averiguar como es que se dio cuenta, y recuerda que lleva una playera sin mangas, pues hacia calor) ehh …. Si hago un poco de ejercicio y con respecto a lo otro, creo que no pierdo nada con intentarlo (y le regala una sonrisa)

Sa: si se nota y que bueno que lo consideres (se acerca a su prima, la separa de quinn y le susurra) ves, alguien como ella, es a quien deberías considerar para tener una relación ….. si no te pones las pilas te la podría quitar, es una BUENA persona y lo digo en todos los sentidos de la palabra (dice guiñándole un ojo y se aparta de ella corriendo para entrar al colegio)

R: SANTANA! (le grita viendo como se aleja su prima, dejándola sola con quinn)

Q: eh! Rach? Creo que deberíamos entrar, sino no vamos a llegar a tiempo a nuestras respectivas clases

R: si, si tienes razón, perdona…..que clase te toca? (dice caminando en dirección a su aula)

Q: pues, veamos (dice revisando su horario) me toca….Química y a ti?

R: a mi historia y después matemáticas

Q: bueno, creo que no nos veremos entre clases, que tal si comemos juntas en el descanso?

R: me encantaría quinn, pero sabes que siempre voy a comer con mis amigos del glee club y con…Finn(dice en un susurro y bajando la mirada)aunque (pero no termina de hablar pues la interrumpe quinn)

Q: oh! (finge una sorisa y trata de ocultar la leve tristeza que le causa escuchar el nombre de el chico) claro, se me olvidaba

Rachel ve que tiene la mirada triste, iba a comentarle que si quiere que se sentara con ellos en el descanso, pero de un momento a otro la mirada y rostro de quinn muestran preocupación y desvía su mirada al cielo

R: estas bien? (le pregunta, pues ya van varias veces que sucede lo mismo mientras platican, cada vez que muestra esa expresión mira al cielo, se disculpa y se marcha)

Q: que?... a si todo bien, solo que ya debo irme a mi clase, no quiero llegar tarde, nos vemos mañana Rach (y se acerca para darle un beso en la mejilla ) nos vemos (dice mientras se va corriendo)

Rachel se queda extrañada, pues le parece raro que cada vez que ocurre eso se tenga que ir, es como si le hablaran, y hay otras cosas que le parece extraño, pues siempre que la busca en los intercambios de clase nunca la encuentra o aunque siempre le pida comer juntas en el descanso aun sabiendo que siempre se sienta con sus amigos del club, nunca en el mes que la conoce nunca la ha visto en el patio del instituto para comer

R: es extraño (dice en un susurro para si misma y entra a su aula)

Otro día que transcurre con normalidad en la escuela, todo tranquilo, al igual que en glee club, solo que con algunas bromas de parte su prima y con la novedad de que Finn la a invitado a comer, después de la escuela el día de mañana, razón por la que estaba un poco feliz, pero por otra parte estaba triste, pues otra vez a la hora del descanso busco a quinn y de nuevo no la encontró.

Al regresar a la casa, encuentra a Santana tratando de cambiar un foco del candelabro de la sala

R:hey! que haces?

Sa: pues tratando de hacer que el candelabro encienda, parece ser que se quemo el foco de en medio

R: oye, no ha venido o llamado quinn?

Sa: mmm…..no, creo que ya la aburriste y por eso se aleja de ti

Rachel iba a responder, pero un grito que vino desde la puerta no la dejo, tanto Santana como Rachel pusieron caras de frustración, pues conocían esa voz, voltearon y si, efectivamente,confirmaron que acababa de llegar su dolor de cabeza, su prima: Sugar

Su: RACH, SANTY (gritaba con su voz chillona y acercándose para abrazarlas)

Sa: dios! Que horror (dijo en un susurro)

R: hola sugar, como estas? (decía recibiendo el abrazo de su prima, fingiendo emoción)

Su: bien, gracias…. Oigan, alguna trae efectivo, es que yo solo ando con mis tarjetas, y necesito efectivo para pagarle al taxista

R: oh, si claro, a ver quédate aquí, yo voy a pagarle (decía tomando una mochila del estante de la puerta)

Sa: HEY! esa es mi mochila ( grita desde el pasillo de la sala)

R: lo se, por eso la agarre (le dice con burla)

Sa: maldita enana (dice por lo bajo)

R: te escuche y no soy enana! (le diceentrando de nuevo y molesta por su comentario)

Sa: ni que fueras bruja como para que me hayas podido escuchar o es que tienes oídos biónicos? (le dice con burla)

R: ERES….…(pero no termina, pues les habla Sugar)

Su: oigan! cual es mi habitación? (grita desde la segunda planta)

R y Sa: LA ULTIMA DEL PASILLO! (gritan al unisono y subiendo las escaleras)

Su: pero, es muy chica ( se queja al ver su habitación)

Sa: lo siento, llegaste de ultimo (dice con burla y vuelve a la primera planta junto con rachel)

Su: no es justo (dice haciendo un puchero)

Mientras tanto en la casa de los padres de Rachel, una pequeña reunión se organizaba entre Leroy, Gloria y Lexie

Ly: esta por comenzar antes de lo esperado

G: si, has visto las ultimas noticias, un warlo quiere los poderes de las tres, ha estado matando hechiceras

Lx: que vamos a hacer, a mi Suguibaby, la asustan esta clase de cosas

Ly: nosotros no podemos hacer nada, ya esta por ocurrir

En casa de la abuela…..

Santana y Rachel se encontraban abajo, cuando San le muestra la vieja tabla de la ouija que pertenecia a la abuela

Sa: mira Rach, la abuela tenia una de estas tablas guardada en el sotano, no me acordaba que la tenia, al fin de cuantas si resulto ser una bruja, como lo imaginaba (le comenta bromeando) recuerdas que cuando éramos pequeñas, fuimos al sótano y la encontramos y quisimos jugar con ella, pero la abuela nos la quito, diciéndonos que no era un juguete? Creo que desde ese día la vi como una bruja por haberme regañadojajajaja

R: si, ese día nos dieron un gran regaño, y nos dijeron que no debemos revisar ni agarrar las cosas de la abuela

Sa: si…. ( dice observando detenidamente la tabla) mira tiene algo grabado, en la parte de atrás (le dice mostrándole la tabla)

R: a ver…. (agarra la tabla) dice " a mi querida familia, que esto pueda darles la luz, para encontrar las sombras, el poder de tres los hará libres, con amor PennyMcFuller"

Sa: oye, no ese es el nombre de la mamá de la abuela?

R: mm… creo que si, no recuerdo muy bien

Sa: suena como un conjuro de brujas, no crees?Jajaja (dice bromeando)

R: oye San, hablando de brujas, no has escuchado las noticias, a habido varios asesinatos últimamente, todas mujeres, según dicen practicaban magia, ahora creo que en verdad existen las brujas

Sa: eh… no y no creo en esas cosas, y tu tampoco deberías… mm me voy a duchar(dice subiendo las escaleras)

Sugar hacia un pequeño recorrido por la casa, hasta que llego a la puerta del atico, al ver que no se habría, decidió bajar a la cocina, donde se encontró a Rachel sentada, viendo una tabla que se encontraba sobre la mesa

Su: que es eso?

R: una tabla de la ouija….. sabes lo que es verdad?(pregunta, pues ve que pone cara de no entender de que le habla)

Su: pues no… ya se,es una de esas nuevas tablas para cortar los vegetales? (le pregunta con inocencia, pues en verdad no sabe lo que es)

R: (rachel pone cara de incredulidad, pues no cree que lo este diciendo de verdad) de verdad no sabes?

Sugar niega con la cabeza, esperando una explicación

R: veras, estas tablas las solían usar las personas que practican la magia…. (su explicación es detenida por la interrupción de su prima)

Su: BRUJAS? (grita visiblemente asustada)

R: asi les dicen… pero cállate si quieres que te explique lo que es y no me vuelvas a interrumpir

Sugar asiente lentamente, tiene miedo de esa explicación

R: de acuerdo, estas tablas las utilizaban para comunicarse con los espíritus de sus seres queridos que habían fallecido ( se detiene y le advierte con el dedo, pues su prima tenia la intención de interrumpirla) invocan a sus familiares y les hacen preguntas, que supuestamente son respondidas por ellos mediante la tabla, los interrogantes tienen los dedos sobre el marcador y este se mueve solo, posicionándose sobre las letras, para deletrear las palabras que quieren formar

Su: es como un celular, para comunicarse con los muertos, no?

Rachel no sabe si reír por semejante estupidez o golpearla por no entender que se trata de un objeto sobrenatural, asi que decide ignorar lo que dijo anteriormente

R: quieres que lo intentemos para ver si en verdad funciona

Su: de acuerdo, quiero ver como funciona este celular antiguo

Rachel rueda los ojos pues su prima no a entendido muy bien lo que es, coloca sus dedos sobre el marcador y con un gesto de su cabeza le indica a sugar que coloque los suyos también

R: bien, hablemos con la abuela (le dice en tono de burla y hace su primer pregunta)… abuela nos dejaste algún tesoro en la casa? (pregunta divertida)

Y el marcador se mueve dejando ver la letra A

R: sugar no muevas el marcador (retira sus dedos)

Su: yo no lo movi (dice retirando los dedos del marcador)

R: veo que sigues siendo tan infantil como siempre (se pone de pie y le da la espalda para ir en dirección a su habitación)

Entonces el marcador se vuelve a mover solo y se posiciona en la letra T, sugar lo ve y le grita a rachel

Su: rach, se movió otra vez! (le grita asustada)

Rachel se da la vuelta y la mira

R: deja de….. (se queda callada, pues en ese momento ve como el marcador vuelve a moverse sin que nadie lo toque y se coloca sobre la letra I )

Sa: que ocurre, por que esos gritos? (dice entrando a la sala)

Su: el triangulo del celular antiguo se movio solo, creo que esta tratando de escribir un mensaje de texto(dice tomando un papel para escribir las letras que ya han sido señaladas)

Santana y Rachel la miran con los ojos entrecerrados y la boca abierta, demostrando su confusión e incredulidad ante lo dicho por su prima, tratando de descubrir si algo anda mal con el cerebro de su prima o habla en serio, pero por su propio bienestar mental, deciden pasar por alto ese comentario para no golpearla y se enfocan en lo que en verdad importa

R: es que, el marcador se movio solo

Sa: como es que puedes creer en esas cosas?Además, estabas junto a Sugar de seguro ella movio el marcador

R: no San yo se lo que vi y se movios …. (no termino de hablar, ya que el marcador se volvió a mover solo, mostrando la letra C y después la letra O)

R: lo vez, no es broma (decía asustada)

Su: A formado la palabra ATICO, entonces el tesoro esta ahí (dice emocionada por el descubrimiento y de repente se oye un rayo y se va la luz)

Sa: que? De que hablas?( dice buscando una linterna entre las gavetas dela cocina, la encuentra y la enciende)

R: San, esto ya me esta asustando, mejor me voy a casa de quinn (dice muy asustada, caminando hacia la puerta)

Sa: rach, esta lloviendo, además no sabes donde vive

R: no me importa, tocare todas las puertas si es necesario… San vi como se movia el marcador

Sa: te enfermaras si lo haces, además lo que viste fueron los dedos de sugar moviéndolo, no hay nada en el atico, nos esta jugando una broma

R: no sabemos San, hace un mes que vivimos aquí, y el ático no se puede abrir (camina hacia el teléfono) no sirve el teléfono

Sa: se fue la luz, ven acompáñame al sótano

Rachel la mira horrorizada

Sa: necesito que sostengas la linterna, para que pueda checar los fusibles

Rachel resignada acepta ir con ella, van en dirección al sotano y se encuentran con Sugar que esta dispuesta a subir al atico

R: sugar a donde vas? No vienes al sotano con nosotras?

Su: no, voy al atico (les dice comenzando a subir las escaleras)

Sa: no, acordamos que…..( no termino de hablar, sugar la interrumpió)

Su: no voy a esperar que alguien venga a abrir esa puerta, así que subiré ahora

Santana se da media vuelta y va hacia el sotano

R: San espera ( dice siguiéndola)

Sugar llega a la puerta del atico, trata de abrirla utilizando su fuerza, pero no funciona, resignada se da la vuelta para bajar, pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose la detiene y se vuelve a dar vuelta y ve que la puerta esta totalmente abierta, sin temor decide entrar, en el interior se encuentra cosas antiguas, muebles, pinturas, etc. Sugar enfoca su atención en un cofre que es iluminado por tenue luz, se acerca y lo abre, dentro encuentra un libro muy grande cubierto por el polvo, lo agarra y lo comienza a hojear

Su: the book of shadows…." escuchen las palabras de las brujas, los secretos que escondemos en la noche, el mas antiguo de los dioses se invoca, el gran trabajo de la magia se busca, en esta noche y a esta hora, llamo al antiguo poder, trae a nosotras las tres, dueñas de esta casa, de esta generación el poder, danos el poder" ( dijo recitando lo que había en la segunda pagina)

De repente la casa comenzó a temblar y una luz iluminola sala

Sa: sugar que haces? ( le pregunta entrando junto con rachel al atico)

Su: nada, aquí viendo este libro, miren es como un conjuro de los que usan las brujas (les enseña el libro)

R: oye, como entraste? La puerta no se abria

Su: se abrió sola

R: un momento, un conjuro, que clase de conjuro?

Su: según leí, dice que hay tres elementos esenciales para la magia, el momento exacto, los sentimientos y las fases de la luna, si alguna ves llegaramos a hacer esto, a la media noche y en luna llena seria el momento mas poderoso

R: Esto? Hacer que? (le pregunta confundida)

Su: según, recibir nuestros poderes

R: poderes? Que? Nuestros poderes? Me estas incluyendo?

Sa: nos incluyo a todas, "trae el poder a nosotras las tres"….. es un libro de brujería

R: dejame ver eso

Mientras tanto en la parte exterior de la casa, alguien encapuchado con una gabardina negra mantiene su atención en la casa

Leroy, Gloria y Lexie despiertan asustados (cada quien en su casa)

Ly, G, Lx: A OCURRIDO!

D e regreso a la casa de la abuela

Sa: ouijas, libros de brujería, todas esas cosas comenzaron cuando llegaste Sugar

Su: yo no encontré el celular antiguo

Sa: ya deja de decir tonterías y además no fueron mis dedos los que movían el marcador( decía alterada bajando las escaleras)

R: bueno ya no importa, sugar verdad que nada paso cuando leíste eso?

Su: pues mi cabeza me daba vueltas y sentía ganas de vomitar, no recuerdo nada

R: todo se ve igual

Sa y Su: si (respondieron al unisono)

Sa: la casa necesita limpieza (dice en tono de burla)

R: y todo se siente igual, asi que esta igual, verdad?

Sa: creo que si … lo mejor será irnos a dormir, me duele la cabeza(dice tomando una aspirina y subiendo de nuevo las escaleras)

Cada quien se fue a su respectiva habitación y trataron de dormir

Al dia siguiente Santana se levanto mas temprano de lo normal y se fue a despejar su cabeza, caminando por el Parque, se dispuso a sentarse en una banca cerca del pequeño lago que había ahí, se sentó, cerro los ojos, tiro su cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarla en el respaldo de la banca y trato de relajarse

Sa: esto es una locura (resoplo visiblemente frustrada)

El ruido de lo patos graznando(parpando), la saco de su relajación, abrió los ojos y se encontró con que, a la orilla del lago, una chica rubia les tiraba migas de pan, se veía alegre, radiante, hermosa? Pregunta que no tardo en responder pues la rubia fijo su vista en ella y le regalo la mas hermosa de las sonrisas que jamás había visto, en ese momento la latina se olvido de todo y se dedico a admirar a la rubia, era verdaderamente hermosa, con unos increíbles ojos color azul cielo, y unos labios carnosos y rojos, pero su ensoñación no duro mucho, pues noto que aquella despampanante rubia se acercaba hacia ella, rápidamente se puso de pie, dispuesta a salir corriendo, pues esa mirada de la rubia la estaba intimidando

Chica: oye disculpa, tu vas en el McKinley?

Sa: eh? …. A si, si voy en esa escuela (dice nerviosa )

B: disculpa, ni siquiera me e presentado, soy Brittany Pierce (dice extendiéndole la mano)

Sa: soy Santana López, mucho gusto …. Si no es mucha mi curiosidad, me podrias decir por que me preguntaste si yo asisto a la escuela McKinley ? (dice muy cortes y educadamente estrechando su mano, algo raro en ella, hasta ella misma se sorprende)

B: pues, pregunte porque mañana entro a esa escuela y como veo que llevas el uniforme ¿ es de las porristas? Bueno el caso que lleva el logo de esa escuela

Sa: si es de las porristas, pero aun no entiendo porque me lo preguntas

B: pues quería ver si me puedes enseñar por donde esta la escuela, soy nueva por aquí, todavía no se andar por el pueblo

Sa: oh … claro, yo te enseño como ir y si quieres te enseño el pueblo entero

B: de acuerdo

Santana y Brittany caminan hacia la escuela conociéndose un poco mejor, algo extraño en santana, compartir, hablar y disfrutar la presencia de otra persona, no es muy Santana

En la casa una Rachel muy confundida y de buen humor sale en dirección hacia la escuela

Confundida, pues Santana no a estado gritando desde temprano y apresurándola y de buen humor pues hoy sale con Finn pero mas que nada porque dentro de unos minutos vera a Quinn ya que el dia anterior no la vio.

Sale y se encuentra con sugar sentada en los escalones de la entrada

R: te levantaste temprano

Su: de hecho no dormí

R: que? saliste a dar un paseo con tu escoba y lanzar hechizos? (dice con burla)

Su: la única escoba que tenia estaba al lado del trapeador jajaja (le dice en broma) de hecho, estuve leyendo …. Si, se leer (le aclara, pues su prima la mira como diciendo "no te creo")esta san?

R: no, por lo visto se fue temprano… entonces leíste en voz alta los conjuros de ese libro?

Su: no, pero dice que tres de nuestros antepasados son unos brujos de la familia McFuller

R: y tenemos un tio loco, otra de nuestras primas maniaca y nuestros padres son invisibles

Su: hablo en serio, cada uno tenía poderes, el mayor la telequinesis y proyectarse astralmente, el de en medio puede detener el tiempo y el menor premoniciones y empatía, antes de que murieran juraron que cada generación de brujos McFuller serian mas y mas y mas fuertes hasta que llegaran con una generación de solo mujeres, porque en todas las generaciones fueron mixtos y estas tres serian las hechiceras mas poderosas que el mundo conociera, son brujas buenas y creo que somos nosotras

R: mira, se que lo que paso anoche fue extraño e inexplicable pero, no somos brujas y no tenemos poderes especiales, además la abuela no era bruja y hasta donde se tampoco lo son ninguno de nuestros padres …. Cambiando de tema por que no estas lista para ir a la escuela? (le pregunta volteando a ver por todos lados)

Su: todavía no puedo ir, no han llegado todos mis papeles …. Buscas algo o a alguien?( dice volteando también)

R: si, es que ya es tarde y siempre me viene a ver una amiga para irnos al colegio pero creo que no va a ir hoy, asi que mejor me voy no quiero llegar demasiado tarde (dice encaminándose hacia la escuela sintiéndose triste por no ver a Quinn)

Rachel llega a la escuela y se encuentra con kurt y mercedes

K: hola rach!

M: hola diva!

R: hola (dice sin ningún animo)

K: que te acurre?

R: no han visto a Q? (les pregunta caminando hacia su salón)

M: entonces por eso estas asi?

Rachel asiente

K: pues no, no la hemos visto … bueno cambiando de tema, diva estudiaste para el examen de historia? (dice entrando a su aula y sentándose en sus lugares)

Rachel cambia su expresión triste a una de horror

R: mierda! Lo olvide (saca su libro para repasar lo mas que pueda hasta que llegue el profesor)

M: si que te tiene mal esa rubia jajaja ( se burla de ella)

La morena la ignora y sigue repasando los temas, después de quince minutos el profesor ingresa al aula y les reparte los exámenes, durante el examen no se acuerda de mucho pero agrádese que el profesor se haya retrasado pues pudo repasar lo mas importante, sabia que no iba a sacar una nota excelente pero no lo reprobaría, se disponía a responder las ultimas preguntas pero el maestro comenzó retirarles las pruebas alegando que ya había terminado la prueba

Prof: entrégueme su examen srita. Berry ( y se lo arrebata)

R: NO! ( y ante el miedo que sintió por no terminar la prueba agito sus manos haciendo un ademan como para detenerlo, solo que literalmente si lo detiene, ve que el profesor y sus compañeros no se mueven)

R: profesor? Kurt? (los habla pasándole las manos frente su rostro tratando de que se muevan pero no surte efecto)

Entonces rachel aprovecha, toma su prueba la termina, corrige algunas respuestas y la vuelve a colocar en la mano de su profesor y de inmediato todos los de su alrededor se vuelven a mover

Prof: excelente srita. Berry (dice revisando el examen)

Rachel asiente con media sonrisa

En otra parte de la escuela, exactamente en la oficina de Sue

Sue: Santana estoy muy decepcionada de ti, no estas dirigiendo bien a mis cheerios

Sa: QUE? Que no las estoy dirigiendo bien, tienen entrenamientos extra para perfeccionar las coreografías

Sue: no estoy feliz, me vez sonreir (le pregunta sin ninguna expresión en el rostro)

Sa: ('como si pudiera sonreir' piensa santana al ver su rostro) no

Sue: exacto santana, por eso e decido que Becky sea tu co-capitana, se que tendrá muchas ideas que harán que yo pueda sonreir

Sa: QUE? (dice completamente alterada)

Sue: lo que haz oído….. ahora, lárgate

Santana sale furiosa con ganas de ahorcar a Sue, hace el ademan con sus manos de querer estrangularla y el silbato que cuelga del cuello de su entrenadora, se apreta como para asfixiarla, al no poder respirar Sue agarra unas tijeras y corta la cinta que esta amarrada al silbato

Sue: pero que carajos? (dice tratando de recuperar el aire)

Rachel se había ido de la escuela, pues se asusto con lo sucedido, trato de comunicarse con Sugar pero esta no le contestaba, trato de relajarse comprando un café, iba saliendo de la cafetería y se topo con Finn

R: cielos finn, me asustaste (dice con una mano en el pecho)

F: si lo note y lo lamento, estas bien? (le regala una rosa)

R:gracias, si ahora estoy bien, que haces aquí? las clases no han terminado

F: pregunte por ti y me dijeron que te habias retirado, asi que vine a buscarte para felicitarte por aprobar tu prueba de historia

R: como lo supiste? Y me gusta que te preocupes por mi (le dice y le da un beso)

F: lo se porque eres muy inteligente, vamos, recuerda que tenemos una cita ( la toma de la mano y se van a su cita)

En otro lado de Lima, se encuentra sugar manejando su bicicleta(no va a atropellar a nadie) conociendo las calles de su nuevo hogar y de repente viene a su mente una visión de un niño siendo arrollado por un coche, regresa a la realidad y sigue manejando de repente ve el mismo auto de su visión y al niño acercándose del otro lado de la esquina, maneja mas rápido e impide que el niño sea arrollado, aventando la bicicleta hacia el auto para que se detenga, y sugar cae estrepitosamente lastimándose ella en vez del niño, después de que llamaran a la ambulancia, se la llevaron al hospital.

Santana fue al hospital a recoger a Sugar, pues esta no quería preocupar a su mamá, llego a recepción y le pide información a la enfermera

Sa: disculpe, me podría indicar donde se encuentra Sugar Motta?

E: la señorita Motta, se encuentra esperando en la sala de urgencias, ya ha sido dada de alta (le dice señalando el camino que debe seguir para llegar a la sala)

Sa: Gracias

Santana va por el pasillo y se encuentra con Sugar que ya estaba lista para irse

Sa; que te ocurrió?

Su: choque con un auto (dice encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia)

Sa: vamos, necesito un café

Ambas se dirigen a una cafetería que esta cerca del hospital y Sugar le va contando lo mismo que le dijo a Rachel sobre las brujas

Sa; brujas, hechiceras, Sugar esto es una locura

Su: me estas diciendo que nada extraño te ocurrio hoy? No detuviste el tiempo o moviste algo?

Sa: Sue hizo co-capitana a Becky… mira Sugar se que crees que puedes ver el futuro lo que me parece ironico

Su: San qunque sea una vez puedes confiar en mi?

Sa: Sugar yo no tengo poderes especiales, asi que pásame la crema

Dice en voz alta algo irritada por lo que esta ocurriendo, pero se asusta al notar que el recipiente donde esta la crema se mueve sola hacia donde esta

Su: de verdad, eso me parece muy especial

San se concentra y vierte la crema en su café con la mirada

Sa: por dios, entonces puedo…. Mover cosas con lamente? (pregunta incrédula)

Su: con toda la frustración que reprimes creo que tienes un arma mortal

Sa: ( se voltae aun no creyendo lo que esta ocurriendo y susurra muy bajo) no es verdad

Su: entonces esto significa que Rachel puede detener el tiempo (voltea y ve a su prima con una expresión de miedo y le pregunta) te encuentras bien?

Sa: NO! (grita alterada) me convertiste en una bruja (le reprocha un poco mas calmada)

Su: naciste siendo bruja, todas lo somos y será mejor aprender a lidiar con eso

Sa; cielos no te da miedo, que al ser ESTO no podamos tener una vida normal ( dice remarcando en lo que se convirtieron)

Su: no, siempre crei que las brujas eran algo a que tener miedo, pero con lo que e estado leyendo me doy cuenta de que son personas buenas, tratando de proteger a las personas

Sa: como sabes que son buenas

Su: pues lei, que existen 2 tipos de hechiceros los Wicca, que son personas buenas protegiendo a personas del mal prometiendo no lastimar a nadie aunque haciendo lo que debas hacer para salvar vidas, también existen los hechiceros Warlo, los cuales tiene una sola meta, matar hechiceros Wicca para quitarles sus poderes, solo que se parecen a las personas normales, podrían ser cualquiera y estar en cualquier lugar

Sa: y eso que tiene que ver con nosotras?

Su: muestra un dibujo, donde tres, según interprete eran hechiceros, esos tres se encontraban en un sueño profundo pero en el segundo dbujo, muestra a esos hechiceros peleando contra una especie de Warlo, creo que mientras nos manteníamos ignorantes a nuestros poderes estábamos a salvo, pero ya no

Sa: sabes? mejor vamos a la farmacia, por los medicamentos que te recetaron, que ya esta anocheciendo (dice con un dolor de cabeza e ignorando lo que le dijo anteriormente su prima)

Se van caminando hasta la farmacia, mientras tanto Rachel junto con Finn van caminando en una calle del centro de Lima

R: alguna vez te a ocurrido algo extraño o inexplicable? (pregunta recordando lo ocurrido en su clase)

F: claro, se llama suerte o destino, algunos lo llaman milagros (dice en broma pero al ver que la morena pone una cara seria le pregunta) por que? Que paso?

R: nada, olvídalo aunque pudiera decírtelo, jurarías que estoy loca (agarra la caja que había comprado llena de galletas de la suerte y le da una a Finn para cambiar de tema) abre tu galleta

Finn la abre y lee en voz alta lo que dice el papelito

F: "pronto estarás en la cima"

R: no dice eso

F: si lo dice

R: déjame leer

F: es algo malo?

R: "pronto estarás en la cima del mundo" del mundo ( y le tira el papel )

F: rach?

R: si?

F: me acompañarías al viejo edificio bowling?

R: pero crei que me estabas acompañando a mi casa

F: si, solo que me recordaste algo, la vista del puente es increíble desde ahí

R: de acuerdo

Mientras tanto en otro lado de Lima, quinn se encontraba en la azotea de uno de los edificos mas altos de la ciudad acompañada de una mujer cubierta por una túnica blanca

Q: la va a lastimar, no lo puedo permitir ( le dice desesperada )

A: Quinn, tu bien sabes que no te debes enamorar de una hechicera y menos si esta bajo tu guía, recuerdas para que te mandamos?

Q: si, pero esta en peligro y uno de mis deberes es protegerla

A: si lo es, pero esta vez, esto tiene que ocurrir para que acepten de una vez sus poderes y no puedes interferir en eso, estamos de acuerdo?

Q: si (dice resignada y baja la mirada)

La mujer desaparece entre pequeños fragmentos de color azul, minutos después Quinn hace lo mismo

En la farmacia san y sugar esperan por los de medicamentos de esta ultima y el farmacéutico les informa que dentro de 5 min estará listo su pedido

Sa: disculpe, en donde están las aspirinas? (pregunta antes que el señor se vaya)

Far: en el pasillo 3

Sa: gracias

Su: también la manzanilla sirve para el dolor de cabeza

Sa: si lo creo, pero para este no lo es

Su: no tengo miedo de nuestros poderes, todos heredan algo de sus familias, cierto?

Sa: si, dinero, antigüedades, un carácter fuerte, eso heredan las personas normales

Su: quien quiere ser normal, cuando puede ser especial

Sa: yo quiero ser normal, quiero que mi vida sea normal y este no es el pasillo tres? ( dice algo alterada mirando a su alrededor)

Su: no podemos cambiar lo que paso, ni deshacer nuestro destino

Sa: donde están las aspirinas ( se pregunta a si misma ignorando a su prima)

Su: veo el té de manzanilla

Sa: oye apenas descubri que soy una bruja, que uds también lo son y que tenemos poderes, los cuales desencadenaran todas las formas del mal, mal que en apariencia vendrá en busca de nosotras, discúlpame pero no estoy de humor para tratamientos homeopáticos es este momento

Su: quita el dolor de cabeza de tu mente

Y en ese momento un bote de aspirinas es atraída mentalmente por San, que no se dio cuenta pues estaba sumamente molesta por toda esta situación, y se asusta al tenerla entre sus manos y mira fijamente a sugar que esta analizando la situacion ocurrida

Su: mueves las cosas cuando estas molesta

Sa: esto es ridículo, estas llena de ideas absurdas y tontas

Su: asi que no me crees?

Sa: claro que no te creo (grita muy enfadada)

Cuando San grita furiosa todos los medicamentos que están a su alrededor se caen de sus estantes y se calma un poco

Su: te calmaste?

Sa: creo que si (dice mas relajada)

Su: el libro dice que con el tiempo nuestros poderes aumentaran

Sa: aumentara? (pregunta con una pequeña sonrisa)

Y salen de la farmacia riendo por lo ocurrido

Rachel y Finn llegan al viejo edificio y se disponen a subir al pequeño elevador hecho de madera que todavía conserva el edificio

F: ven, vamos que te tengo una sorpresa ( le dice ayudándola a ingresar al elevador y cerrandolo) te va a gustar esto, apuesto a que se lo contaras a Sugar y a Santana en cuanto las veas

Rachel da media vuelta y lo mira extrañada

R: no mencione que Sugar había vuelto de nueva york ( le dice confusa, pues nunca le dijo que su prima volveria)

De pronto Finn se da vuelta y saca una daga de su pantalón

R: que es eso? ( pregunta sustada)

F: tu sorpresa (dice con voz maléfica)

R: Finn basta, estas asustándome (dice pensando que se trata de una broma) hablo en serio

F: TAMBIEN YO! Espere tantos meses para esto, desde que tu abuela murió, sabia desde hace tiempo que al morir esa vieja bruja sus poderes se liberarían, poderes que se revelarían cuando uds tres vivieran bajo el mismo techo, por lo que se necesitaba que Sugar regresara, asi que tuve que esperar hasta que vuelva y como ya esta aquí …. (dice apuntándola con la daga)

R: entonces, tu asesinaste a todas esas mujeres?

F: no eran mujeres, eran brujas

R: porque? ( le pregunta horrorizada)

Finn levanta su mano y abre la palma dejando ver fuego saliendo de sus dedos

F: solo asi, pude obtener sus poderes y ahora quiero los tuyos (le dice con voz macabra y cambia su rostro por uno de demonio)

Rachel grita asustada y agita sus manos, en ese instante Finn se congela antes de atacarla, Rachel busca una salida y se dispone a salir pero en ese instante Fin se descongela y la ataca, agarrándola por la pierna pues Rachel ya estaba por salir, la morena ve una tabla, se estira para agarrarla y le da un golpe en la cabeza a Finn dejándolo inconsciente, entonces aprovecha y sale corriendo

En la casa San y Sugar acababan de llegar

Sa: Rach no esta en casa, no dejo algún mensaje?

Su: creo que todavía esta con Finn

En ese instante ingresa a la casa una Rachel histérica y asustada

R: SAN, SUGAR?

Su: en la sala

La morena cierra de un portazo la puerta y sus primas la miran extrañada

Su: rach? Estas bien?

Sa: dios, que te paso? ( pregunta al ver la cara de pánico que tiene)

R: cierren las puertas y ventanas, no tenemos tiempo, Sugar en el libro decía como deshacerse de un (no termina de hablar)

Su: un Warlo?

Las tres se miran asustadas, cayendo en cuenta de que es real lo que esta ocurriendo con ellas

Sa: por dios (dice en un susurro)

Su: vayamos al atico, para ver que dice el libro

Suben las escaleras y mientras revisan el libro, en el edificio Bowling, Finn iba despertando dispuesto ir tras Rachel para quitarle sus poderes

F: te atrapare maldita bruja (dice saliendo del edificio)

Rachel y santana habían bajado para despejar su mente de lo que estaba ocurriendo

Sa: llamare a la policía

R: y que les vas a decir? Que somos brujas, que un monstruo con poderes trata de asesinarnos? Aunque vinieran los policías, no serian rivales para Finn y seguiríamos nosotras

Su: encontré algo, es nuestra única esperanza, vengan (les anuncia bajando las escaleras)

Suben y preparan el conjuro

Sa: colocamos en un circulo las nueve velas, bañadas con aceites y especias

R: yo solo conté ocho

Su: aquí esta la otra

R: es una vela de cumpleaños

Su: la abuela no tenia suficientes artículos de brujería (dice encendiendo la vela y colocándola en el bowl)

Sa: necesitamos el muñeco

R: aquí esta

Sa: de acuerdo, listas para realizar el hechizo?

R: si, solo déjame hacerlo mas fuerte (tomo la rosa que le había regalado Finn y la clavo en el pecho del muñeco) "tu amor se secara y se alejara de mi vida y de mi corazón, déjame Finn y vete de aquí para siempre" (recita el conjuro, colocando el muñeco dentro del bowl) el hechizo esta completo

Sa: ojala funcione

De pronto del bowl comienza a sacar humo como si estuviera quemando algo y produce una pequeña explosión en ese instante Finn que iba en un callejón y se detiene dolorosamente dejando ver que el hechizo si funciono, por que es atravesado por varios espinos por todo su cuerpo, pero eso no lo detiene y sigue caminando para llegar a su destino, sugar comienza a recoger las cosas, pero al tocar el bowl, tiene una visión, donde Finn se va acercando a la casa para atacarlas, a pesar de haberle lanzado un hechizo

Su: esperen, no funciono (dice alterada)

R: Que?

Su: el hechizo no funiono

Sa: como lo sabes?

Su: cuando toque el bowl, tuve una visión, vi a Finn

Sa: tocaste el bowl y lo viste?

Su: viene para aca (dice y las tres bajan las escales asustadas)

Estando en la sala Santana abre la puerta para que puedan huir, pero al abrir se encuentran con Finn parado en el umbral de la puerta, Rachel y Sugar se asustan y corren escaleras arriba, San se queda para enfrentarlo, lo mira fijamente y con un movimiento de su cabeza lo lanza por los aires, Finn se golpea la cabeza dejándolo un poco aturdido, San aprovecha ese momento y va con sus primas

Sa: tienes razón, Sugar nuestros poderes aumentan (dice entrando en el atico, cuando esta dentro, sugar cierra la puerta)

R: hay que poner en la puerta todo lo que podamos

F: no pueden dejarme afuera estúpidas, mis poderes son mas fuertes que los suyos, nada puede detenerme (dice y vuela la puerta con sus poderes)

Sa: lo enfrentaremos juntas, recuerdan lo que decía la tabla? (les pregunta a sus primas y estas asienten)

Sa, R y Su: "el poder de tres nos hará libres" (recitan varias veces al unisono)

Finn las ataca con sus poderes, les lanza llamas para atraparlas en un circulo

"el poder de tres nos hará libres" (siguen recitando, tomadas de la mano)

F: uds nunca serán libres, asi como yo, aun hay millones y vendrán a buscarlas (dice esto ultimo antes de ser exterminado)

Las tres se sueltan y se miran aliviadas, se sienten cansadas

Sa: creo que han sido, muchas emociones en un solo dia, lo mejor será ir a dormir

Las otras chicas asienten y se van a sus habitaciones

Al dia siguiente, Santana decide no ir a la escuela, pero Rachel si, porque tiene que ir a presentar un examen, esta ultima sale y se encuentra con Sugar y San sentadas en las escaleras de la entrada

R: bueno días (saluda a ambas)

Sa: bueno días (le devuelve el saludo) Te encuentras bien? (pregunta pues sabe que comenzaba a querer a Finn)

R: pues…( se da la vuelta dispuesta no responder, pero cuando alza la vista ve a Quinn caminando hacia ella) ahora me siento mejor ( y se aleja para estar al lado Quinn, la cual la mira con una enorme sonrisa)

San sonríe, al ver a su prima feliz y ella como Sugar entran a la casa, pero San se detiene frente a la puerta y la cierra con un pequeño movimiento de su cabeza.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 2: APRENDIENDO A UTILIZAR NUESTROS PODERES

Habían pasado unas semanas de locos, pues todavía no se adaptaban a manejar bien sus poderes y no podían controlarlos, entre esas semanas, un gato había aparecido, pero este gato se les hizo extraño, pues tenía el emblema de "The Book of Shadows" en su collar, por lo que decidieron conservarlo. Esa mañana no encontraron al gato, le pidieron a sus amigos que las ayudaran a encontrarlo pegando panfletos donde indicaban que se había perdido su gato con sus datos de su hogar y teléfonos.

No muy lejos de ellas se encontraba una chica de unos 16 años vestida completamente de negro, esta chica tenía a su gato, pero no pensaba devolverlo, no lo devolvería hasta que llegara el momento correcto.

En otra parte de la escuela, se encontraban Rachel y Quinn, Rachel día con día se convencía cada vez mas que comenzaba a tener sentimientos por Quinn, al ya no existir Finn, se decidió por conocer mejor a la rubia, se frecuentaban mas, en la escuela, ahora era ella la que le pedía por comer juntas en el descanso, pero la rubia no siempre podía, ya que casi siempre ocurría lo mismo respecto a sus cambios de actitud, Rachel deseaba que se dieran una oportunidad para poder tener una relación, pero cada vez que la morena le quería exponer sus sentimientos, la rubia simplemente evitaba el tema, actitud que tenia desde hace varios días y Rachel se ha dado cuenta, por lo que decidió que ya es el momento de hablar si o si

R: hey! quinn

Q: hola rach (se acerca y le extiende la mano)

R: pasa algo? antes me saludabas con un beso (dice bajando la mirada, triste porque creía que significaba algo y mas por la forma en que lo hacia, sentía que era especial)

Q: eh... pues es que he estado enferma y no quería contagiarte ( desvía la mirada, sintiéndose arrepentida por mentirle)

R: no te creo, dime que ocurre (la mira suplicante)

Q: que ocurre de que? no te entiendo

R: sabes….(opta por bajar la mirada) mejor déjalo, ya no importa (da la media vuelta y trata de alejarse de ella)

Q: (la agarra del brazo y decide ser sincera con ella por lo que, hace que se de la vuelta) perdóname, sé que no tengo porque mentirte, pero para ser sincera contigo, tengo miedo, miedo porque creo que empiezo a sentir cosas por ti, y que ahora que te lo digo me da miedo que...

R: Quinn...

Q: te alejes de mí, y ya no quieras saber más de mi...

R: Quinn...

Q: y créeme que me dolería mucho porque yo sé que aun estas mal por lo de tu ex y yo...

R: QUINN! ( grita desesperada interrumpiendo las divagaciones de la rubia y sonríe)

Q: que? ... (levanta la mirada y la ve directo a los ojos, enseguida se sonroja al recordar lo que le acaba de decir)

R: gustas de mi? (le pregunta tímidamente con una pequeña sonrisa completamente colorada)

Q: creo que si... (lo dice en un susurro) ….. SI (después de una pequeña pausa y de pensarlo bien se lo asegura)

R: de verdad? (le pregunta emocionada)

Quinn asiente y le toma las manos, sabe muy bien que esta prohibido, pero no soporta estar lejos de Rachel y tampoco le gusta verla triste, menos que este triste por su culpa.

Q: Y tu, gustas de mi?

Rachel no dice nada solo se acerca lentamente y le regala un dulce beso, un pequeño roce de sus labios cargado de sentimientos, Quinn coloca sus manos en la cintura de la morena y alarga el beso, Rachel le corresponde colocando sus manos alrededor de su cuello, se besan no apasionadamente es un beso tranquilo de reconocimiento y hubieran seguido si no les hubiera hecho falta el aire, se separan y dejan sus frentes unidas y en sus rostros se forma una sonrisa de felicidad por ser correspondidas

R: Dime que es real (le susurra pues todavía no lo puede creer)

Q: es real si tu quieres que sea real

R: si quiero (la jala del cuello y le da otro beso)

Q: entonces... como quedamos?(le pregunta un poco tímida)

R: mira, pues yo quiero que sea exclusivo, no quisiera verte con alguien mas y mas te vale que no lo hagas porque vas a conocer mi furia, entendido Fabray? yo quiero ser solo tuya y que tu seas solamente mía ok?

Q: de acuerdo, será como tu quieras, entonces quieres ser mi novia, Rachel Barbra Berry?

R: SIIIII QUINN! (le da un beso cargado de mucho amor)

Q: … pero hay algo que quiero saber (hace un pausa pensando detenidamente) quisiera saber desde cuando te sientes así?

R: eh... pues veras... (se pone nerviosa porque no sabe si decirle que una semana después de conocerse o mentirle, pero decide decirle a verdad) yo... no te mentiré, una semana después de conocerte, es que, no se como explicarlo, siento que mi lugar es a tu lado, como si nos conociéramos desde siempre, pensaras que soy una tonta, apenas nos estamos conociendo

Q: no, no eres una tonta yo me siento igual que tu (se acerca y le da un beso)

Su: ohh, pero que hermosa pareja (dice acercándose a su prima y a la rubia, provocando que se separen) wow tu si que eres guapa y que cu... (dice al ver bien a la rubia, la cual se sonroja, pero no puede terminar de hablar ya que Rachel le tapa la boca)

R: ya, ya entendió que es guapa

Q: (sonríe hacia Sugar y le dice) gracias por el cumplido, pero tu igual estas guapa, soy Quinn Fabray y tú eres? ( le da la mano para saludarla educadamente)

Su: aparte de guapa muy educadita, pareces un caballerito (le da la mano y le dice) soy Sugar, la prima de Rachel (se acerca a su prima y le susurra) ojala fuera así de educada, el animal de Santana (se echan a reír las dos)

R: no seas mala, además últimamente a cambiado un poco, debemos agradecérselo a Brittany

Quinn se extraña al escuchar ese nombre, piensa que se trata de alguien que conoce de otra parte (no es que exista solo una Brittany en el mundo, pero se le viene a la mente alguien que conoce de su mundo) ¿será la misma Brittany? Piensa

R: quinn, quinn, QUINN!

Q: que paso? que decías?

R: te preguntaba si quieres ir a cenar a mi casa hoy en la noche

Q: a que hora? (sonríe y se acerca para abrazarla)

R: a las 8, esta bien?

Q: esta bien (le da un piquito)

En otra parte del instituto McKinley

Sa: Britt, no te preocupes, sé que vas a quedar en la escuadra de las porristas( la abraza y le acaricia la espalda para tranquilizarla)

No sabe porque, pero siempre que esta junto a la rubia, su manera de ser se suaviza, últimamente no ha sido tan agresiva y malhumorada, esa rubia hace que cambie para mejor y le despierta un sentimiento que en esos momentos le aterra pero quiere arriesgarse

B: en serio lo dices San! ( dice un poquito mas relajada)

Sa: si Britt tenlo por seguro, ahora cambiando de tema (se comienza a poner un poco nerviosa) mmm...pues...ah... veras

B: San, que ocurre, porque te pones nerviosa?( dice un poco impaciente y de momento se fija en su dedo donde tiene un anillo muy particular, que comienza a brillar, y abre sus ojos como platos, porque ya sabe a que se debe ese brillo, "no puede ser" piensa )

Sa: no estoy nerviosa, solo que no encuentro las palabras para decirlo... (respira un poco y se calma) es que ... me gustas Britt y si es verdad, nos conocemos hace poco, pero, no se, es que cuando estoy contigo me siento bien, estoy tranquila y…

Brittany se queda sorprendida, sabe perfectamente que los seres mágicos que crean amor (mejor conocido como cupido) no deben enamorarse, menos de otro Ser mágico, que es el caso de Santana que es una hechicera, a Brittany se le había asignado el caso de Santana López, porque la latina nunca se había enamorado, el anterior cupido no pudo lograrlo, así que Bittany tenia que hacerlo, pero nunca pensó que la latina se enamorara de ella, porque eso es lo que indica el anillo AMOR, ella también se había enamorado de la latina, pues aunque sea poco tiempo de haberla conocido, la latina se a comportado muy amable, cariñosa, detallista, comprensiva, etc. ( sonríe al recordar estas cosas, y se acuerda del enorme pato que le regalo Santana la semana pasada) sabe que no puede, que lo prohíben las reglas, pero quiere correr el riesgo, porque por Santana vale la pena el riesgo

Sa: Britt, quieres?

B: perdón, no escuche, que decías?(dice confundida)

Sa: que si me das una oportunidad para conquistarte y que te quiero (dice esto ultimo en un susurro y baja la mirada un poco sonrojada por haber dicho esa palabra)

B: San (se acerca y tomo su rostro entre sus manos) yo igual te quiero y si, quiero que nos demos una oportunidad

La latina la toma de la cintura y la atrae mas hacia su cuerpo, le da un pequeño beso y se separa

Sa: gracias Britt, bueno pues que te parece si cenamos en mi casa hoy como a las 8? Te parece bien?

B: esta bien, a las 8 estaré ahí (le da un besito y le toma la mano para acompañar a su latina a su siguiente clase)

Las clases pasaron rápidamente, Rachel no había soltado a Quinn por nada del mundo, cosa que tenia preocupada a la rubia, porque ya había recibido varios tintineos "llamados" de sus superiores y no había acudido por estar todo el tiempo con Rachel, todavía no le podía decir que ella era su guía, tanto de ella como de sus primas, por lo tanto no podía orbitar frente a ella, así que ignoro los tintineos hasta la hora de la salida, se despidió rápidamente de su morena con un beso y un " te veo en la noche", no había sido tan diferente la situación con Santana y Brittany, la latina no había soltado a su rubia, se había portado mas cariñosa, mas atenta, cosa que le encanta a la rubia, la latina le había insistido en acompañarla a su casa, pero Britt le dijo que no era necesario porque como siempre su madre pasaría por ella, así que le dio un beso y le dijo que la vería en la noche. Las tres primas se reunieron a mitad del camino y cuando estaban a punto de llegar, Rachel les menciono sus planes para esa noche.

R: bueno, pues les tengo que pedir un favor, verán, es que esta noche pienso hacerle una cena a Quinn, para oficializar nuestra relación y... (no termino de hablar porque San hablo)

Sa: espera, yo invite a Britt a cenar también así que Uds. se tendrán que ir de la casa, para que yo pueda estar a solas con ella (decía apuntando a las dos)

R: no San, yo lo dije primero así que las que se van son Uds. (le dice enojada y empiezan una pequeña discusión)

Su: ESPEREN! (grita para que le presten atención)

R, Sa: QUE? (le gritan al unísono)

Su: porque no hacen una cita doble?

En otra parte de lima una chica que práctica la magia se encontraba frente a un espejo hablándole a un espíritu

C: ven a mi kally, yo te conjuro kally, ven a mi kally, yo te conjuro kally…

K: aquí estoy Alyssa

A: ya ha pasado una semana

K: lo sé, ten paciencia

A: pero he hecho todo lo que me has dicho, seguí a las herederas McFuller, se todos sus movimientos

K: eso será muy valioso a su debido tiempo, confía en mi, tienes que hacer que te necesiten tanto como tu a ellas… muy estas lista para recibir tus nuevos poderes?

A: si Kally

K: pero solo debes utilizarlos cuando yo te diga

A: de acuerdo, estoy lista.

K: muy bien, pon tus manos en el espejo

Alyssa coloca sus manos en el espejo y este desprende una luz fuerte, en ese momento Kally le ha transferido sus poderes y Alyssa se aleja del espejo

A: Kally, como les voy a agradar no me conocen

K: ellas son nuevas en esto, querrán tener a alguien en quien confiar y más si se trata de otra hechicera como ellas

A: pero Santana no se fía de nadie y Rachel igual es difícil de convencer...

K: con Sugar ella es más vulnerable ahora, ya que siente que sus primas no le hacen caso, por ahí puedes empezar

A: de acuerdo, cuando lo haré?

K: esta noche, ya deben de estar por llegar a su casa, debes hacerlo ahora

Alyssa se acerca a su closet y saca de ahí al gato de las primas

A: de acuerdo, vamos gatito.

Llegaban a la casa después de haber decidido que era mejor salir con sus respectivas parejas a dar la vuelta y al regresar cenar, ya que tanto Rachel como Santana decidieron hacer la cena entre las 2 y hacer la cita doble, mejor dicho triple, porque en el último momento se les unió Sugar quien no dudo en llamar a su nuevo amigo Rory para que la acompañara, (pero este no iría a la cena) iban acercándose a la casa y se encontraron con una extraña muchacha que las esperaba en las escaleras de entrada con la gata.

A: hola, les traje a su gato, vi los panfletos que pegaron en los postes de la escuela.

Sa: de acuerdo, cuanto quieres por haber traído a la gata? (le dice de mala gana)

A: de hecho, quisiera hablar con Uds. de algo que nos incumbe a las tres (dice refiriéndose a las tres primas)

Sa: que quieres?

B: Santy no seas así

R: si San no seas mal educada (se acerca y le pregunta) disculpa quien eres?

A: soy Alyssa

R: y en que te podemos ayudar?

A: podemos entrar a su casa?

Sa: para que quieres entrar?

Su: deja de preguntar, vamos dentro que muero de frio

Entran a la casa y San no confía en esa chica pero Sugar deja que pase, llegan a la sala donde San comienza con las preguntas bajo la atente mirada de todos

Sa: ya nos puedes decir que quieres?

A: pues les vengo a decir, que soy como Uds...

R: como que como nosotras, a que te refieres?

A: soy una hechicera igual que Uds.

Las tres primas la miraron con cara de terror y tanto Quinn como Brittany se miraron entre ellas, algo ya les parecía raro de la chica, pero no tuvieron tiempo de hacer o decir nada, porque Rachel las congeló al escuchar lo que había dicho la chica

A: ven les digo la verdad, no me congele soy como Uds.

Sa: y que tiene que ver que seas como nosotras

A: pues les venía a decir que pueden confiar en mi, porque no creo que conozcan más hechiceras cierto? Mucho menos por lo ocurrido el mes pasado no quedamos muchas y todo gracias al ex novio de Rachel no?

Rachel baja la mirada pues todavía le afecta lo que había sucedido, después de saber que ese demonio mato a varias mujeres para quitarles sus poderes y así poder llegar a ella y a sus primas

Sa: (ve a su prima en un poco triste por lo que había sucedido y le contesta de mala manera a la chica) a mi no me interesa conocer a más hechiceras, suficiente tengo con estas 2, no estoy interesada en formar un club de hechiceras para tomar él te (lo dice en un tono sarcástico)

A: no lo entiendes podemos aprender juntas y...

R: apúrense porque no tardan en descongelarse queda como un minuto, apúrate San

Sa: he dicho que no nos interesa, así que lárgate de nuestra casa ( dice levantando su mano para mostrarle el camino a la salida, pero se sorprende al ver que con ese simple movimiento de su mano manda a volar a la chica )

Alyssa se enfurece por lo que le acaba de hacer Santana y se levanta, se acerca a Quinn dispuesta a atacarla, pero San al darse cuenta de las intenciones de la chica la vuelve a aventar con el movimiento de su mano pero esta vez consigue sacarla de la casa, y Alyssa no tiene más remedio que irse, en ese momento las dos chicas se descongelan, y San como Rachel se acercan a sus respectivas citas y Sugar se queda pensativa por lo ocurrido

Q: que paso, donde esta la chica? (dice dirigiendo una mirada cómplice a Brittany pues ya suponen lo que paso)

B: si donde esta? ( la mira de la misma manera entendiendo a Quinn )

Se habían reconocido, pero no de inmediato, sino hasta que fueron a los servicios del cine, solas

Flashback

Quinn y Brittany entraban a los servicios tras excusarse con sus respectivas citas, Brittany no se había dado cuenta de quien era Quinn, en cambio está se percató de quien se trataba solo con mirar el anillo que llevaba puesto

Q: que haces aquí Coop? (le pregunta una vez que verifica que están solas en los servicios)

La rubia de ojos azules la mira sorprendida, nadie le había vuelto a decir de esa manera desde hace décadas, cuando tuvo que usar ese "disfraz" para engañar a los demonios que amenazaban con destruir a los "cupidos" y todo ser mágico que sus poderes provengan del amor (entre ellos estaba Quinn pues los poderes de los guías blancos se basan del amor ), veía fijamente a Quinn tenia la sensación de que esos ojos verdes esmeralda ya los conocía

B: Lucas?

Q: ya nadie me dice de esa manera (le dice con una gran sonrisa)

B: a mi tampoco me dicen Coop...espera, tu eres su ángel? ( se sorprende por lo que acaba de descubrir)

Q: si yo soy su ángel

B: y ya lo saben?

Q: no, aun no, los Ancianos me han dicho que debo esperar un poco mas, pero que me debo de acercar más a ellas y ganarme su confianza

B: bueno pues me alegra que seas tu quien va a cuidar de mi Santy (le dice con una enorme sonrisa)

Q: veo que tu también has caído en los encantos de una de mis protegidas (dice de manera divertida)

B: como, tu también? (pregunta sorprendida ) creí que solo venías en plan de amiga con Rachel, eso no es contra las reglas?

Q: tu igual, estas con Santana no? (le pregunta con un tono que denota un poco de molestia) yo también puedo estar con Rachel, pero tienes razón, yo no debo estar con ella pero no soportó estar lejos de ella y menos verla triste y que esa tristeza yo la provoque, simplemente no puedo ( baja la mirada con un halo de tristeza, sabe que se está metiendo en graves problemas, pero por Rachel esta dispuesta a luchar)

B: hey, no te pongas así, yo me siento igual, ya ves que por ser "cupido" se me esta prohibido enamorarme, pero por Santy soy capaz de enfrentar lo que sea

Q: guau, veo que te dio fuerte el amor jajajaja

B: tu ni digas nada, porque estas igual o peor que yo en esto

Q: sin duda jajaja

Salen de los servicios para dirigirse a sus respectivas citas

Fin flashback

Q: que a ocurrido? (le pregunta a Rachel)

R:eh...eh...(no sabe que responder por que esta nerviosa y no quiere que Quinn se entere de lo que acababa de pasar) nada solo que la chica se tenia que ir jejeje(ríe nerviosa)

Q: de acuerdo, solo que... (pero no termina de hablar pues recibe un tintineo que le avisaba que debía presentarse ante los ancianos, pone cara de preocupación, mira hacia arriba y Rachel la interrumpe)

R: no me digas, te tienes que ir, no? (le pregunta un tanto molesta pues ya perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces ya había hecho eso)

Q: eh...si, como sabes? (le pregunta sorprendida, pues piensa que oyó su "Llamado")

R: por que ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces has hecho eso….. es como si, te llamaran o es que no quieres estar conmigo (le dice triste)

Q: no, eso no es verdad, a mi me encanta estar contigo (se acerca y le levanta el mentón suavemente para mirarla a los ojos) solo que llega cierto tiempo que ya no se que mas decirte y prefiero irme antes de que pueda decir cualquier estupidez o cualquier cosa que te aburra y termine decepcionándote (agacha la mirada un poco avergonzada)

R: pero tu nunca has dicho estupideces, al contrario pienso que eres una de las personas mas inteligentes e intelectuales que conozco, no tengas miedo a desenvolverte tal y como eres, deja que te conozca realmente, por favor (le dice con suplica y le acaricia la mejilla)

Q: (cierra los ojos al contacto) en serio piensas eso de mi? (mira a la morena y esta asiente, la toma de la cintura y la acerca a su cuerpo) eres lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida (le susurra y acto seguido le deposita un suave beso)

Mientras cerca de ellas en el sillón de la sala Brittany y Santana hablaban

B: Santy que paso con la chica? Porque se fue tan rápido?

Sa: Dijo que se tenía que ir, tenía cosas que hacer o algo así dijo (y le regala una sonrisa de lo más forzada)

B: ok Santy, oye me tengo que ir, ya es algo tarde mi mamá se preocupara por mí.

Sa: de acuerdo Britt, te acompaño.

Mientras tanto Alyssa vuelve a su casa y le cuenta lo ocurrido a Kally

A: no entiendo porque me trataron mal, yo les devolví a su gata

K: fue la mayor, Santana, fue ella la que te saco?

A: si, fue ella

K: es la más fuerte y la más desconfiada eso ya lo sabias, debes separarlas, juntas sus poderes son invencibles, debes acercarte a Sugar, ella esta buscando a alguien con quien relacionarse, que ocurre?

A: yo, no lo se

K: tú fuiste la que me busco, tú eres la que quería una familia

A: lo se quiero una familia, no tengo a nadie(se queda un momento pensando y le pregunta al espíritu) Kally, que ganaras con todo esto?

K: la magia de los McFuller es antigua y poderosa y yo quiero sus poderes, como son nuevas en esto, si lo quiero lograr, tiene que ser en este momento, a través de ti, solo has lo que te diga Alyssa, has que Sugar ambicione tus poderes, y las dos obtendremos lo que queremos.

Al siguiente día las primas van camino al colegio, y comentan lo ocurrido la noche anterior

Sa: porque no vino Quinn? No siempre van juntas al colegio?

R: si, pero con lo ocurrido ayer, no quisiera que me volviera a preguntar que ocurrio en realidad.

Sa: Hay si vuelvo a ver a esa mocosa otra vez, juro que la estranguló

R: ayer casi me fue imposible evadir algunas preguntas que me hizo Quinn, estuvo muy cerca.

Sa: demasiado, la pregunta es quien es ella?

R: y que es lo que quiere?

Su: no olvidemos que Alyssa encontró a la gata

Sa: y tambien es probable que ella la robo primero

Su: oye no seas paranoica

Sa: por lo que sabemos, es una bruja

R: si, no se inmovilizo con mi poder

Su: Alyssa dijo que era bruja

Sa: quizá es una bruja mala

Su: una bruja mala con poderes impresionantes, mejor que los mios, eso es seguro

Sa: porque la defiendes tanto?

Su: porque Uds. la condenan tan pronto?

R: si es una bruja, una bruja buena, podría ser agradable, considerando que es la primera que encontramos

Su: exacto

Sa: no sabemos nada sobre ella, como obtuvo sus poderes? O como supo de nosotras?

Su: trato de decirnos, pero la corriste de aquí

Sa: si, nos hubiera delatado si no lo hago

Su: San es apenas una niña, algo menor que nosotras, además si es una bruja, es probable que se sienta sola como nosotras, quizá necesita una amiga

Sa: o tal vez, vino a destruirnos, sabes que hay esa posibilidad, no debemos confiar en cualquiera

Su: de acuerdo

Sa: oigan, no quiero que se enfaden, hasta que no sepamos en verdad quien es hay que estar alerta

Sugar solo levanta los hombros como si no le importara la situación

Sa: de acuerdo llegamos al colegio, me voy a mi clase, nos vemos a la salida

R: también yo, nos vemos después Sugar

Sugar ingresa al colegio y alguien la llama

A: SUGAR!

Su: Alyssa! Hola como estas?

A: bien gracias por preguntar, apuesto que hay algo que quieres preguntarme sobre mis poderes no? (sugar solo asiente con la cabeza) entonces vámonos de la escuela, pero no le digas a la bruja de tu prima

Su: oye no le llames así, Santana tenia razón de estar molesta por lo que hiciste

A: es gracioso que supieras que hablaba de Santana y no de Rachel (ambas sonríen cómplices) vámonos entonces, te contare todo lo que quieras saber(ambas salen del colegio)

Mientras en la cafetería, Quinn aparecía por el pasillo que da a el patio trasero, Rachel al verla, le hace señas con las manos para que se acerque a donde ella se encuentra

R: hola Quinn, no te vi por la mañana (se acerca y deposita un beso en la mejilla de la rubia) has desayunado?

Q: hola Rach(le devuelve el beso) no, la verdad es que no, ire a buscar algo de comida (se levanta y va a la tienda de la cafetería)

En la casa McFuller, se encontraban ahí Sugar y Alyssa

Su: bien, este es el comedor, ahí está el vestíbulo y por aquí está la sala de estar

A: me encanta, es asombroso

Su: oye, me prometiste que me contarías, como es que supiste que nosotras somos brujas?

A: de acuerdo, tengo una maestra, en realidad es como mi madre, ella me enseño todo lo que se, es como una sacerdotisa, me dijo que Uds etan las mejores y le creo

Su: me gustaría conocerla algún día

A: si?(Sugar solo asiente) y esa es tu habitación?

Su: si, es esa

A: ven quiero compartir algo contigo, te agradara (se pone de pie dispuesta a ir a la habitación de Sugar y esta solo sigue a Alyssa)

Una vez dentro de la habitación de Sugar

A: me encantan los espejos, siempre te dicen la verdad (lo dice mientras se retoca los labios con labial negro) es negro básico, es el color de mi alma

Su: no creo que tengas el alma de ese, color

A: sabes, lo que yo pienso, eres diferente a tus primas, no somos niñas rosas Sugar

Su: de hecho creo que yo sí, me encanta el rosa, aún no he decorado bien mi habitación (dice imaginando su cuarto completamente tapizado de color rosa)

Alyssa la mira de manera incrédula, y mejor olvida su comentario

A: quieres ver algo increíble? Mejor aun, quieres probarlo?

Su: eh….. mira me siento alagada, pero a mí no me gustan las chicas, bueno tal vez pruebe alguna vez pero no por ahora, pero gracias por la oferta

A: NO! no me refiero a eso, solo te quería proponer, que si yo te mostraba mis poderes, tu me podrias enseñar los tuyos, si?

Su: a eso! si me parece justo

Santana entraba a la casa

Sa: Hola! hay alguien? (nadie contesta a su llamado) más vale que no

(y baja al sotano)

En la habitación de Sugar, Alyssa y ella están sentadas en el suelo una frente a la otra, tomadas de las manos, para comenzar con el conjuro que iba a decir Alyssa

A: no tengas miedo

Su: eh…. de acuerdo y ahora qué?

A: observa el espejo

Alyssa invoca mentalmente a Kally y esta aparece unos cuantos segundos en el espejo

A: excelente, te los dará

Su: que, que me dará?

A: mas poder del que ya tienes (toma una pequeña maceta que esta en la habitación) tócala (Sugar lo hace y la planta crece en su mano) tienes el poder del calor, tu mano es como el sol

Su: vaya

A: muy interesante no?

En eso se abre la puerta de la habitación y entra Santana

Sa: Sugar estas…. (no termina de hablar, pues ve a Alyssa ahí)

Su: Santana!

Sa: que están haciendo?

A: sal de aquí, esta es su habitación

Su: oye Alyssa

A: te trata peor que mi tía a mí y no está bien

Su: cálmate, tranquila …. eh, San

Santana sale de la habitación, pues llaman al timbre, se dirige a abrirle la puerta a Britt

Sa: Hola Britt (le da un beso en la mejilla y la deja pasar a la sala)

Sugar y Alyssa van al vestíbulo donde se encuentran a las otras 2 chicas

Su: oye San, lo puedo explicar …. Hola Britt

B: Hola Sugar

Su: San no sabía que vendría Britt

B: no te procupes Sugar, Santy no se los habia dicho porque apenas hoy en la escuela me invito a venir a su casa (le dice muy sonriente) San voy a la sala, te espero ahí no tardes(se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla)

Sa: claro Britt, no tardare(y le da otro beso a su bailarina) lo que dijo Britt es verdad, por eso fui a las habitaciones para ver si alguna de Uds se encontraba aquí y cual es mi sorpresa! Entro a tu habitación y estas con esta mocosa, por cierto que diablos hace ella aquí, que te pasa?

A: también es su casa, así que puede hacer lo que quiera

Su: Alyssa (le dice en forma de reprimenda) San ella no es como tu crees

A: ella no entiende Sugar, nunca lo entenderá

Alyssa toma sus cosas y sale de la casa dando un portazo, las primas solo ven que se retire, una vez Alyssa llega a su casa, invoca a Kally

K: si no fuera por Santana, Sugar estaría ahora con nosotras

A: la odio, quisiera que se muriera

De manera inesperada la tia de Alyssa golpea la puerta de su habitación

TA: Alyssa, que sucede, quien esta contigo? (al no recibir respuesta, decide entrar a la habitación) no fuiste a la escuela hoy, dime que te esta pasando?

A: SAL DE MI HABITACION!

TA: como te atreves a hablarme en ese tono? Que es lo que sucede aquí?

A: te dije que salieras de mi habitación, déjame sola o si no….. (pero no termina la frase porque Kally estira su mano sin que Alyssa se de cuenta y le prende fuego a la ropa de su Tia)

La señora al ver que sus prendas están en llamas comienza a gritar y tratar de extinguir el fuego, entre su desesperación sale de la habitación, tropieza, y rueda escaleras abajo para parar en el piso de abajo inconsciente.

A: Tia!

Despues decide hablar a la ambulancia y les dice su versión de los hechos

K: que le dijiste a los de la ambulancia?

A: que su vestido se prendió con una de las velas y que rodo por las escaleras….. dios! Que hice? No quise hacerle daño

K: tus poderes están creciendo

A: lo se, pero en cuanto despierte mi Tia, les dira lo que en verdad paso, tengo que irme de aquí!

K: NO! debes volver con las McFuller a terminar lo que iniciaste

A: pero, como?

K: Rachel no te detendrá y Sugar es tu aliada, solo Santana se interpone, debes usar tus poderes, debes tomar el lugar de Santana dentro del poder de las tres, no me decepciones Alyssa, dijiste que querias una familia

A: si es lo que quiero

K: pues tendras una

En la casa de las McFuller se encontraba Alyssa, les habia dicho a las primas lo que ocurrio con su tia

A: Santana yo se que no confias en mi, pero no tengo a donde ir y tampoco tengo a nadie (decía con la cabeza baja)

R: dice la verdad, me lo confirmaron los del hospital, su tia esta internada y es su único familiar

A: te juro que si me dejas pasar la noche aquí y descansar, por la mañana te contare todo, porfavor

R: no podemos dejarla sola San, no tiene a nadie

Su: puede dormir conmigo

Sa: de acuerdo, pero por la mañana nos cuentas todo.

Alyssa solo asiente y se dirige junto con Sugar a la habitación de esta. En la madrugada cuando todas duermen plácidamente, Kally aparece en el espejo de Sugar

K: Alyssa, despierta, ya es la hora

A: si Klly

Alyssa sale de la habitación de Sugar y se dirige a la de Santana, abre la puerta, verifica si se encuentra durmiendo y se prepara para lanzarle su poder

R: que haces? (Alyssa se asusta, no esperaba que Rachel se encontrara despierta)

A: solo, estaba buscando el baño

R: ah! Es la puerta del fondo

A: gracias

Rachel se dirige a la habitación de Santana y verifica que todo este bien, luego se dirige a su habitación, cuando ve a Alyssa volver a ingresar a la habitación de Sugar.

La noche pasa tranquila, sin ningún problema, eran las 7:30 am cuando alguien toca el timbre, Rachel que es la que se levanta temprano últimamente, abre la puerta

R: Quinn! (se lanza a sus brazos y la besa en los labios) no te esperaba tan temprano

Q: quería pasar mas tiempo contigo, ya que ayer solo nos vimos un rato nada mas (hace un puchero con los labios y esto le causa mucha ternura a la morena)

R: ven, entra, te preparare un rico desayuno (y le da un beso corto)

Las dos se adentran a la cocina y comienzan a preparar un rico de desayuno para ellas.

Después que terminan de desayunar, aparece una latina recién levantada

Sa: me dejaron algo de desayuno?

R: no, prepáratelo tu

Q: Rach! (le dice en tono de reproche)

Sa: no te preocupes Quinn, asi es tu noviecita, es muy mala (pone cara de tristeza)

R: y luego dicen que yo soy dramática! Santana no ves que te dejamos el desayuno en la mesa? o tambien quieres que te de la comida en la boca? (le pregunta sarcásticamente)

Sa: pero que mal humor! Quinn creo que ya le urge que le des algo de sexo, creo que esta sexualmente frustrada (al decir esto, hace que las mencionadas se pongan coloradas)

R: Satana! No te interesa mi vida sexual, asi que porfavor, cállate!

Sa: cual vida sexual? Acaso tienes? (le dice en tono burlon)

R: SANTANA YA CALLATE!

Q: chicas porfavor ya no peleen, podemos cambiar de tema? Porfavor Santana

Sa: de acuerdo, lo siento, me pase, pero solo pido disculpas porque sabes pedir las cosas de la mejor manera rubia.

Q: gracias, San

Sa: bueno pues yo termino de desayunar e ire al hospital a ver a la Tia de Alyssa

R: de acuerdo, tengo el cel encendido, cualquier novedad me llamas

Sa: ok Rachel, voy a cambiarme de ropa

Santana sube a su habitación, se cambia y se va directo al hospital, donde pide hablar con la Tia de Alyssa

Sa: buenas tardes señora! Como esta?

TA: bien, pero, tu quien eres? (le pregunta algo extrañada)

Sa: soy Santana Lopez, una amiga de su sobrina, ella se quedó en mi casa para pasar la noche.

TA: no entiendo que hace mi sobrina con Uds ni siquiera se quienes son (dice confundida)

Sa: acabamos de conocer a Alyssa, se había perdido nuestra gata y ella la encontró

TA: ah! Con que era eso lo que escondia

Sa: que dice?

TA: en su closet, no me dejaba acercarme, tienen suerte de que no sacrificara a la pobre gata

Sa: como dijo? (tenia una cara de mucha confusión)

TA: ella es una niña extraña, desubicada, hace cosas extrañas, magia negra, vudú, sabrá dios qué más, ahora sé porque no tiene amigas

Sa: porque dice que practica magia negra?

TA: debería entrar en su habitación, cuando paso por ahí, siempre la oigo recitar algo, juro que a veces oigo otras voces, se que no vive feliz conmigo, yo solo le di una casa donde dormir, porque su madre, que es mi hermana murió hace años (dice de manera apenada)

Sa: (Santana esta como pensativa con la situación) eh… le importaría, si fuera a su casa y recogiera algo de ropa para Alyssa?

TA: no, puedes ir

Sa: bueno, gracias, que se mejore

Santana se pone de pie y sale de la habitación y también del hospital, se dirige a la casa de Alyssa, cuando entra revisa todo cuanto hay en su camino, se acerca al closet y lo abre, grande es su sorpresa cuando encuentra cosas de brujería, de repente sin que Santana se de cuenta, Kally aparece en el espejo por un momento, la latina voltea pero ya no hay nada, revisa debajo de la cama y encuentra el diario de Alyssa, lo toma, lo abre y comienza a leer, algo que llamo su atención

"_Kally dice que estamos cerca de derrotar a las primas McFuller, odio decirles mentiras"_

Santana se alarma, toma su celular y le habla a Sugar

Su: Hola!

Sa: Sugar!

Su: San donde estas, llego Britt, dijo que la habías invitado a salir y no llegaste por ella

Sa: hay no! se me había olvidado! Sugar, dile que se quede en la casa, que solo arreglo unas cosas y regreso si, porfavor?

Su: de acuerdo, oye te oigo algo alterada, que ocurre San?

Sa: escucha, tenemos un gran problema, si Rachel no esta en casa, llámala, dile que regrese a la casa de inmediato, les explicare cuando llegue y pase lo que pase, no pierdas de vista a Alyssa, de acuerdo?

Su: (esta confusa por esa petición y voltea a ver a la chica) Si claro!

Sa: bueno, ahora te veo

Cuando la latina sale de la habitación Kally aparece de nuevo y se transforma en un demonio

Su: San está en camino, podremos hablar de todo cuando llegue, esta bien?

A: aja si, oye te importaría si me recuesto un rato en tu habitación? Es que me siento un poco mal

Su: si, ve recuéstate

Alyssa camina a la habitación de Sugar, pero no se recuesta, toma su mochila y se dirige a la habitación de Santana

B: Sugar crees que tarde mucho Santy?

Su: no Britt, dijo que no tarde en volver, solo tiene que arreglar unas cositas aquí y ya es toda tuya por el resto del día

B: de acuerdo, te importa si me sirvo un vaso con agua?

Su: claro que no Britt, adelante

Cuando la rubia de ojos azules se dirige a la cocina, Sugar ve la chaqueta de Alyssa para llevarla a la habitación, pero al tocarla, tiene una premonición, donde Alyssa ataca a San cuando esta entra a su habitación, en ese momento llega San

Su: hay no, San

Mientras tanto en la cocina, Britt se encuentra bebiendo el agua y de momento Quinn aparece

Q: Britt, las chicas están en peligro

B: dios, Quinn me asustaste! (lo dice con una mano en el pecho y escupiendo toda el agua que tenia en la boca) en que clase de peligro?

Q: (se limpia con la mano las gotas de agua que fueron escupidas por Brittany y fueron a parar a su rostro) no muy grave, pero te tienes que mantener alejada en todo momento, yo solo vine a avisarte, supuestamente estoy en el baño de mi casa, y ya me estoy tardando, debo volver o Rachel se desesperara, ya estas avisada Britt, en un momento nos volvemos a ver

Y Quinn desaparece en orbitas, dejando a una Britt muy pensativa.

Sugar al ver que su latina prima se dirige a su habitacion se adelanta, para evitar que Alyssa la lastime

Su: (abre la puerta) Alyssa?

En ese momento Alyssa lanza una bola de fuego pensando que se trataba de Santana, pero al ver a Sugar ahí, se espanta y su avergüenza por su acto, Sugar logra esquivarla la bola de fuego gracias al suéter que traía en las manos, sin embargo, la tela encendida logra quemarle la piel

Su: pero que te pasa Alyssa?

A: Sugar, discúlpame, no quería hacerte daño (se levanta y sale corriendo de la habitación)

Rachel y Quinn ingresan a la casa y ven a Alyssa salir de la casa corriendo, Sugar sale de la habitación de Santana y se dirige a la cocina donde se encuentra a Britt junto con Santana y esta le sosteniendo el brazo lastimado para que la bailarina pueda aplicarle hielo, la pequeña Diva se acerca a su prima y ve lo que le paso a Sugar.

R: Sugar, pero que te paso? Debemos llevarte al hospital

Su: no, no es tan grave, y no me gustan los hospitales (dice con un poco de miedo)

Q: cómo fue que paso eso?

B: si, dinos

Su: eh, pues, veras, es que…. Alyssa, Alyssa había encendido unas velas en la habitación y cuando entre con su suéter, creo que se quemo al pasar junto a las velas y ella salio corriendo

Q: se incendió muy rápido

Su: si algo así jejeje

R: eh, Quinn? me harias el favor de ir a comprar unas gasas para Sugar, es que ya no quedan en el botiquín.

Q: claro, no hay problema

B: yo te acompaño Q

Q: de acuerdo, gracias Britt

Una vez que salen ellas 2 de la cocina, San habla con Sugar

Sa: dinos que fue lo que en verdad paso

Su: tuve una premonición donde Alyssa te atacaba y te hacía daño, trate de detenerla (dice decepcionada) tenias razon San, debi haberte escuchado, es una bruja mala

Sa: no en realidad, ella esta siendo utilizada por un espíritu maligno y creo saber quien es, vamos al atico

Alyssa regreso a su casa, comenzó a recoger toda su ropa, quería desaparecer, pero Kally apareció

K: a donde vas Alyssa?

A: vete de aquí, no quiero volver a verte, no quiere seguir siendo bruja nunca mas

K: pero no has terminado lo que iniciaste

A: pero he lastimado a la gente, primero a mi Tia y ahora a Sugar, debo irme (da la media vuelta para recoger sus cosas)

K: te ibas a ir sin despedirte de mi? Toca el espejo Alyssa, no te angusties, no estoy molesta, toca el espejo y me ire de aquí

Alyssa se acerca al espejo y lo toca, en ese momento Kally posee el cuerpo de Alyssa y toma rumbo a la casa de las primas

Las tres se encuentran en el atico y buscan al ser maligno en "The Book of Shadows"

Sa: se llama Kally, a ver, veamos, Kally, Kally, Kally (repite pasando las paginas del libro)

R: San aquí, detente, Kally es un espíritu que influye en la personalidad, aparece en el reflejo y tiene la capacidad de….

Sa: …..poseer a los inocentes y utiliza sus poderes para cambiar el poder de una bruja

R: esperen, no entiendo, eso quiere decir que estaba utilizando a Alyssa para volvernos brujas malas?

Su: dice como debemos deshacernos de ella?

Sa: ah, pues dice que para deshacernos de ella, debemos destruir su reflejo, eh, no se como haremos eso, toma Rach, regresasalo a su lugar (le dice cuando le entrega el libro)

R: claro

De repente, Kally que posee el cuerpo de Alyssa entra al atico

Su: Alyssa

K: hola Sugar, como sigues? (lo ultimo lo dice con voz maléfica)

Su: tu no eres Alyssa

K: no digas tonterías (saca una bola de fuego de su mano y se la lanza a ellas tres)

Sa: Cuidado! (les dice cuando empuja a sus primas para salvarlas)

K: mis poderes son mayores que los de Uds solo es cuestión de tiempo para que acabe a cada una de uds

Su: el tiempo, (se le ocurre una idea)eso es Rach el tiempo, congélala

R: pero Alyssa no se congela

Su: ella no, pero Kally si

Rachel extiende sus manos y congela a Kally, el cuerpo de Alyssa cae al suelo, Rachel encuentra un espejo grande

R: San el espejo, tienes que llevarla al espejo para deshacernos de ella

San se concentra y entrecierra los ojos para acercar a Kally al espejo, al chocar el espíritu de Kally con este, ella entra al espejo de nuevo

K: NOOOOOOOOOO!

Sugar agarra un palo de golf y golpea con todas sus fuerzas el espejo, logrando que se destroce en pedacitos y venciendo a Kally.

Las tres llevan a Alyssa a una de las habitaciones para que descanse, se dirigen a la sala, donde las esperan 2 rubias.

Q: que ocurruo Rach, esta todo bien?

R: si bebe, todo esta bien, consiguieron las gasas?

Q: si, aquí están (le enseña una cajita con las gasas)

R: de acuerdo, gracias amor (se acerca a la rubia y le da un beso largo en los labios)

Sa: ya Rach, váyanse a tu cuarto (le dice en tono de broma y logra que se separen las dos)

B: Santy deja de molestar a Rach, además solo estas celosa, porque no te he besado el día de hoy, pero como estuviste molestando a tu prima, no creo que te merezcas mis besos (le dice en tono de reprimenda)

Sa: Que? Pero porque? Solo les hice una broma, no lo decía en serio, vamos Britt porfavor no me hagas eso (le suplica a su rubia)

Britt le toma una mano a la latina y la dirije a la habitación de esta, lo mas probable es que no salgan en toda la noche

R: hay estas 2, ESPERO QUE NO HAGAN MUCHO RUIDO HOY, MAÑANA ME TENGO QUE LEVANTAR TEMPRANO! (les grita cuando ve para donde se dirigen)

Sa: PUDRETE ENANA, NO ES MI CULPA QUE TU NO TENGAS ACCION! (le devuelve el grito)

Santan logra que las Faberry se pongan coloradas

B: SANTY! (le reprocha)

Sa: ya amor, es solo una bromita (se acerca y le da un beso en los labios, que Britt se encarga de alargar y se adentran a la habitación)

Su: dios, creo que hoy no vamos a poder dormir (dice con resignación)

Sugar mira a su prima y a Quinn y estas se encuentran muy calladas con la cara completamente roja

Su: y a uds que les pasa?

Q: nada Sugar, ire a servirme un vaso con agua, les importa?

Su: claro que no, pero permíteme, yo te lo traigo, de acuerdo? (la rubia solo asiente y Sugar se dirige a la cocina)

Q: Rach…. (Quinn quiere hablar sobre lo que dijo San)

R: estoy bien Quinn, se que en algún momento haremos el amor, pero apenas estamos comenzando con nuestra relación, y es mejor no apresurar las cosas, cuando el momento adecuado llegue, lo haremos

Q: de acuerdo vida, pasara cuando tenga que pasar (se acerca y la besa dulcemente en los labios)

R: si amor, bueno me ire a dormir si? Estoy muy cansada, te puedo pedir un favor?

Q: dime

R: podrias curarle la herida a Sugar?

Q: por supuesto, tu sube a descansar yo me encargo de Sugar (y le da un beso de buenas noches)

R: buenas noches amor (sube las escaleras y se dirige a su habitación)

Quinn se queda sola un momento en la sala esperando a Sugar, algo llamo su atención, un foco del candelabro se había fundido, asi que decide repararlo con sus poderes, levita y alcanza el candelabro, mueve el foco para que encienda bien el candelabro, cuando esta por regresar al suelo Sugar la ve y tira el vaso con el agua

Su: o por dios!

* * *

lamento la demora, les dejo este capi, no leemos pronto, gracias por comentar.


End file.
